


Carry on, my  Wayward Angel

by CGStrider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carry On My Wayward Son, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGStrider/pseuds/CGStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carry on, my wayward son.<br/>There will be peace when you are done.<br/>Lay your weary head to rest...</p>
<p>Please don't cry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry on, my  Wayward Angel

Dean kneels beside Cas, Cas's blood coating both of them. Cas looks up at Dean, unshed tears glimmering in his eyes. 

"Dean, I'm not going to -" 

Dean cut him off. "Come on Cas, you're gonna make it. We've made it through this far - we can finish it together."   
Dean chokes on the last words, his vision beginning to blur and fill with tears. "Don't leave me now, buddy. I mean - cant you heal yourself? There has to be something!" 

Cas's eyebrows knit together the way they did when he was perplexed. "Dean, you're wrong. An angel cannot sustain damages like these and survive." 

Dean put his hand on Cas's shoulder, as if it would anchor Cas's spirit to him. "Cas... " Dean gathered Cas to him, holding him close. "Cas, don't leave me. I can't lose you too..." 

"Dean... Dean, I'm sorry." Cas convulses, blood dripping down his chin onto his previously immaculate white shirt. 

"Cas... Just -" Dean pauses, marshaling his thoughts. The tune of a distantly remembered lullaby came to him on his knees there, on the hot asphalt, holding his dying friend. The tune was an old lullaby he used to sing to Sammy when he woke up from a nightmare. 

"Carry on my wayward son..." Dean's voice, husky from lack of practice and disuse, was now full of tears. 

"There'll be peace when you are done..."   
Cas closed his eyes.   
"Lay your weary head to rest..."   
Cas smiles faintly, tears leaving streaks in the dust down his pale cheeks.   
"Don't you cry..."   
Dean choked down a sob.   
"No... More..." 

Cas went limp in his arms as the final hoarse sob of a note escaped Dean's chapped and bleeding lips.


End file.
